


dog breath

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bucky is a little shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Tony Stark, M/M, No Angst, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony has a heart, Tony is not a morning person, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony woke to a freezing cold wolf burrowing into his blanket cocoon. If murder were legal, his boyfriend would have been dog food.“Asshole,” Tony groaned sleepily, shoving Bucky’s slobbering face away from himself. “Go for a run or some shit. Why are you waking me?”Bucky, in wolf form, just grinned at him, tongue lolling out.





	dog breath

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy babes :))

Tony woke to a freezing cold wolf burrowing into his blanket cocoon. If murder were legal, his boyfriend would have been dog food.

“Asshole,” Tony groaned sleepily, shoving Bucky’s slobbering face away from himself. “Go for a run or some shit. Why are you waking me?”

Bucky, in wolf form, just grinned at him, tongue lolling out. He was practically vibrating out of his skin with the amount of energy the full moon gave him. His tail thumped the bed loudly as it wagged.

“I’m not going out with you,” Tony buried his face in his pillow. “I’m going back to sleep. It’s too fucking early for this.”

_ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _

He knew exactly what Bucky wanted, but he couldn’t think of a thing he wanted less. It was cold outside, and his blanket cocoon was so warm. He chanced a look at Bucky, who was giving him the puppy dog eyes of disappointment. On a massive wolf, they were a little less effective, but Tony was a weak man.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” he grumbled, throwing off the covers in a violent motion. “God, I hate you. You owe me so much for this.”

Bucky barked happily and made a rumbling noise deep in his throat. With the sheer size of his wolf form, he sounded like a small car having engine issues. A small car with terrifyingly sharp teeth barely contained by the muzzle that was nudging Tony out of bed. 

“If you bite me, I’ll tell Nat,” Tony warned his boyfriend. Bucky stilled immediately; even the big bad werewolf was afraid of Natasha. Satisfied he wasn’t going to lose a finger, Tony brushed his hand through Bucky’s thick fur as he passed to get dressed. “I’m never going to forgive you for this.”

Bucky snorted, the wolf equivalent of rolling his eyes. He pawed the ground impatiently and Tony knew he had dragged his feet long enough.

With a sigh, he trudged out of the warm bedroom to the sliding glass door, shivering as the cold air hit his skin. The things he did for his boyfriend, really.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he told the grinning wolf. “Tennis ball or frisbee?”

Bucky shot him a look, grabbing the frisbee gently in his mouth and bringing it to Tony. He paused, waiting expectantly as Tony hefted it in his hand.

“The frisbee, of course, because it’s more work for me,” Tony idly scratched behind Bucky’s ear with one hand. With the other, he threw the frisbee as far as he could manage. Bucky was off like a bullet chasing after it, snatching it out of midair in a terrifying leap. 

If Tony wasn’t so desensitized to it, he probably would have been scared of Bucky. His wolf form was massive, with coal black fur and ice blue eyes. His teeth were sharp as knives, easily able to cut through flesh and bone. Any normal person would at least flinch when a wolf charged at them full speed, but Tony remembered the time that Bucky had done the quintessential dog thing and bitten his own tail, whining about it afterward for weeks. It was hard to be scared of him after that.

He held his hand out and Bucky slowed from his sprint to drop the frisbee in it politely. In either forms, Bucky was a perfect gentleman. 

“You know,” Tony said, throwing the toy again. “I could build a robot to do this and then I could sleep in on full moons. It would be so easy.”

Bucky’s ears pricked up from across the lawn. If a wolf could look unimpressed, Bucky did. He was clearly not a fan of the robot idea, then.

“Just a suggestion,” Tony held up his hands in joking surrender, quieting Bucky’s soft growls. “Even if a robot would throw this better than me.”

Padding close, Bucky rubbed his nose against Tony, as if to reassure him that his throwing skills were fine. Tony, still freezing, sat down and drew his wolf into a hug to warm up. Bucky always ran several degrees too hot, and what were werewolf boyfriends for if not to be living furnaces?

Tony buried his face in Bucky’s neck, the soft fur tickling his cheeks. “You suck,” he whispered, knowing full well that Bucky could hear him. “Love you.”

In a few moments, Tony was no longer snuggled against a wolf, but sitting in his very human boyfriend’s lap. “Love you, too,” Bucky said, voice hoarse from the transformation. “You really are the best, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved him off. “You say that because I threw the frisbee for you, you overgrown puppy.”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “I believe that’s just called a dog, doll.”

“Shut up, you know I haven’t had coffee yet,” Tony flushed. “My brain isn’t working.”

“If you say so,” Bucky grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Tony met him eagerly, melting into his touch with a happy noise. All too soon, though, he was pulling away with a wrinkled nose.

“Ew,” Tony explained, somewhat apologetically. “Dog breath.”

“Kiss a lot of dogs, do you?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Tony smacked him. “It’ll be one less, if you’re a little shit,” he warned. 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, watching the sun rise over the trees that lined the property. Tony leaned back against Bucky, safe and warm in his arms. It was  _ almost  _ better than being in bed. 

Of course, Bucky had to ruin it, shifting uncomfortably under Tony. Tony resigned himself to his fate for the second time that morning.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Bucky asked hopefully. If he had a tail, it definitely would have been wagging. 

Tony knew how much Bucky hated staying still on full moons, and how he hated being alone even more. It was a pack thing, he figured. He spared a longing thought for his warm bed, just waiting for him to crawl back under the covers. It should have been illegal to wake up before sunrise. 

“Fine,” he conceded, linking hands with his boyfriend. “But you should know that I hate this.”

“Duly noted, babe.”

For Bucky, though, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
